Beatiful Soul
by OTPLukeia
Summary: A carnival is in town so Luke, Leia, Maggie, Rachel, Theo, John and Annabel decide to go together. With this bunch, fun is sure to happen. Lukeia. One shot.


**This is a little something I came up with. Keep in mind that Luke and Leia are not together at the beginning of this story.**

 **The song used in this is Beautiful Soul by Jess McCartney. I was in a flashback mood today and this was on an old playlist of mine and I decided to use it in the story.**

 **I don't own Lost and Found or any of the characters or songs.**

 **Please Enjoy and Review. I love feedback.**

 **Beautiful Soul **

It was an ordinary Saturday and everyone from Lost and Found was in the rose room for some afternoon performances. It was a chance for everyone to show everyone else what they have been working on.

"Hey Rachel." Leia said walking towards her.

"Hey Leia. Are you performing anything today?" Rachel asked.

"I was going to but my song isn't quite finished yet. Maybe next week." She said. "Are you?"

"Nope. I have barely anything started at the moment. I need to find some inspiration." Rachel said feeling kind of down. Leia always had new songs that she was working on and they were always amazing.

"Hey." Leia said, putting her hand on Rachel's shoulder. "Don't feel down. Song writing takes time. Art can't be rushed." She said comfortingly.

"Thanks Leia. You're the best." She said hugging her best friend.

"Oh my gosh. I didn't know they were playing today." Leia said excitedly, letting go of Rachel. Rachel turned around and, surprise surprise, Luke and the guys were setting up on the stage. She rolled her eyes. Typical Leia. Fangirling over Luke.

"Leia I seriously don't get your obsession with him. He's just a guy." Rachel said crossing her arms over her chest.

"You will never understand. To me, he's more than just some guy. He's nice, he loves music, he's incredibly talented." Leia said. "And he makes me laugh." She blushed. Leia had liked Luke from the day she met him. To her, he was the perfect guy. "He ticks all the boxes for me."

Rachel just shook her head. She was fine with Leia having a crush on someone, but when you see your best friend constantly getting hurt because of it, it's no longer okay.

"Hey everyone." John said into the microphone. "This is a new song our buddy Luke wrote about a very special person in his life." He said gesturing to Luke who blushed and looked down at the floor.

Everyone cheered as the music started and Luke came in on the vocals.

"I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold,

I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul."

Luke was trying not to look out at Leia. It was hard not to. The only person who knew who he wrote the song about is John. Luke trusted him to not tell anyone about his crush on Leia. He had had these feelings for a little while now and writing this song about her came so naturally.

Leia felt a little sad when she heard that Luke had written the song about someone. She didn't want to assume it was her because the last time she did that, Luke hadn't even written the song and it certainly wasn't about her. She didn't want to get her hopes up this time only to be heart broken and embarrassed like last time. She wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

"Hey Leia." Rachel said when the song was over. "I'm not trying to get your hopes up or anything, but Luke was trying awfully hard to not look in our direction during the whole performance. I think the song was about you."

"Yeah right. If that song was about me then that would probably mean that he likes me and there is no way that he likes me back. Not after the last time I thought a song was about me." Leia grumbled looking a little let down.

"Hey girls." Rachel and Leia both turned in the direction of the voice to find Maggie sanding there.

"Hey." Both Rachel and Leia said at the same time. Both girls looked at each other and smiled widely. They loved when they accidentally talked at exactly the same time. It showed how close they were.

"How great was that song." Maggie said.

"Yeah it was pretty great." Leia said, hiding how she really felt about the song with a smile.

"Who do you think it was about?" Maggie asked, not realising how uncomfortable the conversation was making Leia.

"Umm." Rachel said, looking at Leia to see her struggling to look happy. "Who knows? Probably just some random girl. I'm sure it's nothing big." She said adding a little giggle at the end.

Maggie was a little suspicious. Those two were acting really weird. She shrugged and dropped the conversation.

"Hello ladies." They all looked up to see Theo walking towards them. There was a mixture of Hi's and Hello's in response. "We." Theo said pointing to himself and back to the rest of the guys in his band. "Were planning on going to the carnival tonight. Do you want to come?" he asked.

The girls exchanged smiles and nodded. "We'd love to come." Leia said.

"Great. What's say we meet at the gate at about 7?" he suggested. The girls nodded. "And invite Annabel. It will be like a big band collab thing. It'll be so much fun."

"We'll see you at 7." Maggie said.

* * *

It was 10 past 7 and the girls were all waiting at the gate. The guys weren't there yet, they were running late, typically.

"Hey!" The girls looked in the direction of the voice and saw Luke, John and Theo walking towards them. "Sorry we're late." John said. "We had some trouble with the van and had to walk."

"It's not a problem." Leia said. "It's only ten minutes."

"Hey, where's James?" Annabel said noticing that he was missing.

"He and Riley are on a date. He forgot that they made plans so it's just us." Theo said.

"Okay then. Let's go." Rachel said.

All seven of them entered the carnival. There were so many activities to choose from they didn't know where to start.

"How about we go play some games first?" Luke suggested. They all agreed and split up at the different game stalls. There was a ring toss, games with balloons, games with darts, games with balls and games with water guns.

Leia really wanted to play the games with Luke but Maggie asked him first. She felt a little sad about that. She went with Rachel instead. It was a disaster. Neither of them could play any of the games. They won only two small prizes between them.

When the group assembled again Rachel and Leia saw how many big animal toys Luke and Maggie won together. They were each holding a big bag each filled with toys and they had goofy grins on their faces. This really hurt Leia. Maybe Maggie was the girl Luke wrote the song about.

"Wow. You two won a lot of prizes." Theo exclaimed.

"It was mostly Maggie. She's a freak at carnival games." Luke said.

"Hey it wasn't all me." Maggie said smiling at Luke. Leia felt really sad. Those two obviously had feelings for each other. People don't flirt with people they don't like.

Leia was staring jealously at all the toys Luke and Maggie collected. Luke noticed.

"Here." Luke said handing Leia the giant monkey toy he had strapped to his back. The hands had Velcro and the arms were able to hug him so he could wear it like a back pack.

Leia looked up at Luke surprised. "Really. For me?" Leia asked. She couldn't believe he was giving her one of his prizes.

"Yeah." Luke said smiling at her. This caused Leia to smile brightly back.

"Thank you Luke. I'm going to call it… Princess…" She said.

Everyone looked at her like she was such a child. "Princess?" Luke asked.

"Yeah. She's Princess, I'm Leia and together we make Princess Leia. An unstoppable force."

"You like Star Wars?" John asked.

"Well yeah." Leia said. "Who doesn't?" she asked rhetorically which didn't stop the other girls from raising their hands.

"How can you not like Star Wars?" Luke asked incredulously. "It's like one of the best movies ever made."

"Not to mention one of the best scores of all time." Leia said. "God bless John Williams." She smiled. She was glad she could bond with Luke over something like this. Anything to get closer to him.

"Enough Star Wars talk." Annabel said. "Let's go do something else. Does anyone have an idea?" she asked.

"FOOD!" Theo shouted. "I'm so hungry."

"Food it is then." Maggie laughed.

Once everyone had eaten an insane amount of junk food Maggie asked, "Does anyone want to come on the ferris wheel?" she was looking directly at Luke. She obviously wanted to ride it with him. He didn't get that though.

"Yeah let's go. We can't come to a carnival and not go on the ferris wheel." Luke agreed. "Leia do you want to come?" he asked hopefully.

Leia was a little unsure. She wasn't really good with heights and this ferris wheel was really big. "I don't know." She said unsurely.

"Come on. I'll ride with you. It'll be fun." He said smiling at her. Leia was still unsure. She didn't want to freak out and have a panic attack while she was up there.

"Luke I don't think she wants to come. Maybe we could go together instead." Maggie suggested. This made Leia angry. She needed to fight for her man.

"Oh no, don't worry. I'll come." She said standing up, a look of determination on her face.

"I'll come to." Theo said.

Rachel, John and Annabel stayed behind. They were feeling a little sick from eating too much.

When they were waiting in line for the ferris wheel Leia could feel her pulse rising. She was really scared of heights. This was a terrible idea. Before she could change her mind, Luke was pulling her into the seat next to him. The fact that she was with Luke calmed her a bit but she was still nervous.

They didn't really say much on the way up. Both of them were a bit nervous.

"Hey." Luke said. "You're shivering. Are you cold?" he asked. Leia was about to say she wasn't cold just nervous but Luke put his arm around her and Leia wasn't going to protest to that. "Is that better?" Luke asked.

Leia nodded. "Much." She smiled. She was so comfortable in his arms. She fit perfectly.

Luke couldn't help but notice how perfectly Leia fit under his arm. It was like she was made perfectly for that spot. This made him smile. His feelings for her were growing stronger every day. He didn't know if he could go much longer without acting on these feelings.

Leia was perfectly comfortable snuggling into Luke but all of a sudden the ride came to an abrupt halt. They were stuck at the top.

"I'm sorry folk there is a slight problem with the ferris wheel. We will have it up and running as quickly as we can. Just sit tight for a moment." The heard a voice say through a speaker.

Leia made the mistake of looking down. She immediately looked back up again and took in a shaky breath. She could feel her heart beating in her chest. They were up so high. So very, very high.

Luke noticed Leia's uneasiness. She was fidgeting and he breathing was becoming laboured.

"Hey, Leia." He said. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Umm. I'm fine. Just a little, maybe more than a little, scared of heights." She said.

Luke felt really bad. He pressured her to come on this ride and she was scared of heights.

"Hey. It's okay. I'm here, okay? I've got you." Luke said, wrapping his arms around her. He took one of her hands in his and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. "Everything is going to be okay. Trust me." Leia's body seemed to relax into him but her breathing was still heavy.

"Maybe I could try taking your mind off of it?" Leia didn't protest so Luke continued with his plan. "That song, the one the guys and I played today, I need to tell you who it's about. I think I should tell you. We're friends. You deserve to know."

Leia didn't know if she wanted to hear who the song was about. She was either going to freak out on the ferris wheel or get her heart broken. She didn't know which one was worse.

Leia nodded so Luke continued. "The song was written about his girl, who I really like. I have for a little while now."

"Well yeah I kind of figured it was about a girl." Leia said. This was really taking her mind off of the heights thing.

"Anyway." Luke said. "I'm a little scared cause I don't know if she likes me back."

"She'd be crazy if she didn't like you back. You're a great guy Luke." This caused Luke to blush.

"Thanks Leia." He said not looking her in the eyes.

"So who is she?" Leia asked, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

Luke took a deep breath. This was it. The moment he had been waiting for since he first saw her that night. He looked into her eyes and said one word. "You."

Leia was stunned into silence. She just sat there with her eyes wide open. Her slight panic attack was completely over now and a whole new form of panic was filling her. There was no way she heard him correctly just then. There is no way Luke liked her.

"What?" Leia said when she finally found her words.

"I like you." Luke said, no regret written on his face. "And I want to be with you. If you'll have me." He said. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, Leia, will you go out with me?"

Leia blinked. She couldn't believe that the guy of her dreams actually like her back and he was asking her out.

"I, I, I would love to." She stuttered out. They both had the biggest smiles on their faces.

Luke was so happy. She looked so beautiful in that moment. He wanted to remember it forever.

"Hey, let's take a selfie. I want to remember this moment." He said.

Leia was so confused. "What?" she said. "But you hate selfies. You have a no selfies rule."

"This is an exception. You're an exception." He said smiling at her.

He didn't even think about it. He just followed his heat. They were looking into each other's eyes. The moment was absolutely perfect. Luke leaned down and their lips touched.

It was the perfect kiss. It felt amazing. They both felt sparks flying all around them. Hey didn't want the moment to end. But it did. The ferris wheel finally started moving again.

They separated when the ride jolted them out of their trance. But they were both elated. Neither one could wipe the smile off of their face. They were truly contented with each other.

Before they reached the bottom they took a memorial selfie. Leia was going to cherish this photo. Not only was it the first time Luke let her take a selfie including him, but it was their first photo as something more than just friends.

When they got to the bottom Leia got out followed by Luke who grabbed her hand. This caused her to smile so brightly.

"Hey I didn't get to ask." Luke said. "What did you think of the song?"

"Leia didn't say anything. She just leaned forward and kissed him. "I loved it."

They both smiled, again, and proceeded their journey to the rest of their friends.

When they reached their friends they all noticed them holding hands.

"Well. That must have been an eventful ferris wheel ride." Rachel said. This cause Luke and Leia to blush.

"Aww look. They're blushing." John said.

"Leave them alone guys." Annabel said. "Let them be happy."

They all agreed and left them alone. They all seemed really happy with their relationship. Well everyone except Maggie. But she accepted that she would have to get over it. Luke was happy with Leia and she wanted him to be happy.

They all let them be for about 5 minutes, and then they were back to the teasing.

After all, that's what friends are for.

 **Thanks so much for reading.**

 **Please Review. I love your feedback. And please if you have any story ideas you would like me to write, just let me know and I'll see what I can do.**

 **Stay You, Stay Beautiful.**


End file.
